As He Should have Been
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Holtz never came back for revenge on Angel. Darla still stakes herself so her son can live. A cute family fan fiction to see how Connor would have turned out if he was raised by Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Holtz never came back for revenge on Angel. Darla still stakes herself so her son can live. A cute family fan fiction to see how Connor would have turned out if he was raised by Angel.**

**I of course do not own Angel **

**Review please **

Angel

"dammit"

I hear Darla yell, Fred comes out

"we have a problem" she says

"the baby is dying and we can't perform a c section"

"what?" I say

"I'm sorry Angel she is asking for you, she also wants a stake"

"a stake?"

"she wants to turn into dust in theory the baby will be fine but we have to hurry"

I run over and grab a stake, I go into my bedroom

"Darla?" I say to my creator

"my boy" she says "hurry up he doesn't have much time"

"Darla you are going to die"

"I know I love it Angel it's the only good thing we have ever done together please do this for me"

I sigh and walk over to the bed

"Darla I'm sorry"

"tell him I love him"

"I promise I will tell him"

she smiles

"save our son"

I nod, she takes the stake

"I'll do it"

she drives a stake into her heart. She turns into dust and I see the baby, he starts to cry. I pick him up when Cordy comes into the room

"Angel" she says, I look over at her

"what?" I ask

She looks at the baby "we need to take him to a hospital"

I nod and gather him up in my arms with a blanket

"come with me?" I ask

"of course we all will of you want"

"no send the others to get supplies for him we need to get him check out"

I look down at him

"what's his name?" she asked

"Connor" I answer

"how Irish Liam" she jokes

"I know"

we pack up, I pass Connor to her

"just be careful"

I say getting into the car

"how did you get the guys out so quickly?" she asks

"simple they were excited to help out it's not every day a vampire gets to have a baby"

she laughs "good idea"

we arrive at the hospital, Cordy fills out the paper work

"so have you thought of a middle name?"

"William"

"okay Connor William Angel it is"

I laugh, the nurses come back to take the paper work

"do you think he is healthy?"

"oh course he had the cry of a champion"

I laugh

"yeah" the doctor comes back out

"okay Mr Angel your son is in perfect health you can take him home tonight"

I nod and take Connor back

"I will see you again in three months"

I nod, Cordy takes Connor from me and we drive home.

"give me the little nipper" said Lorne as soon as we walked in, I hand him to him

"what a beautiful baby boy what's his name?"

"Connor" I answer

"what a wonderful name though I wonder if you ever considered Wesley"

"no" we all said together

"okay my turn" said Gunn taking Connor from Lorne

"so I have made an appointment for you to get some heavier protection going on here" Lorne said

"thanks" I say my eyes still on Connor

"dude relax" said Lorne

"since when do you say dude?"

"I'm trying out some new lingo angel cakes"

I roll my eyes "we got a crib set up in your room we didn't know if you want him in your room or not"

I nod

"no its perfect thank you Fred"

she smiles as it is her turn with Connor

"Angel" Cordy says, I look over at her and smile.

**Two months later**

Angel

"come on little guy"

I say picking up Connor from his crib

"Angel are you sure about this?"

Cordy asks for the fifth time today

"its okay Cordy if we are needed in Sunnydale then what's where we are going"

I kiss Connor stomach

"thanks so much for coming with me" I smile at her

she and I have been getting even more close with parenting Connor together

"well to be honest it is nice to be away from here for a while"

I smile and change Connor

"you haven't told her yet have you?"

I sigh "no" I say

"listen you big dork you need to man up and grow a pair"

I laugh "thanks Cordy"

"I'm serious I have demon in my now and I'm not scared to tell them that"

"it's more complicated than that"

I dress Connor, Cordy takes him

"I'm just saying it doesn't hurt to give her a heads up because me and my little pumpkin are going to go out during the day, yes we are"

she cooed to Connor

"well nothing is stopping you from telling them"

she rolls her eyes

"in what world are you a champion"

I laugh "thanks Cordy"

she laughs "show Buffy this side of you I bet she will run away scream only I can put up with suck dorks"

I smile, it a true Buffy and I were a tragic love story but I am glad I got to change over the years we have been apart.

"come on pumpkin lets say good bye to the rest of the gang"

we walk down the stairs

"goodbye Connor" said Fred running over to get Connor,

we all love him. I would bring all of them with us but we need to still help the helpless

"we are going to miss you so much"

they all pass him around.

"we have to go" I say taking him back

"good luck" they all say and we leave.

Cordy

"Daddy needs to sleep" I say to Connor

"Papa had a hard night"

we are laying in his hotel room with a big bed while I feed Connor

"we just got here what did you do last night?"

"ran into an old source I used to use"

"not willing to help?"

he yawned "he is just had remind him of a few things"

I smile "well goodnight we are going for a walk and get some coffee"

"maybe you should stop at the magic shop"

"still to chicken to tell them yourself?"

"Good bye Cordy"

I laugh and leave with that

"Daddy is cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep"

I go to my room and get the stroller

"you see daddy's old girlfriend is not going to react to you very well"

I can already see Buffy's face when she learns about Angel's son. I push him around, looking at all of the old places, this place never changes, I see a little coffee shop but I see my destination, the magic box. I sigh and look down at Connor, might as well get this over with.

"I'm serious Anya" I hear Xander say as soon as I walk into the store

"customer" Anya walks in and looks at me

"oh its been awhile" she says "you had a baby?" she asks

"nope Angel and Darla did"

she looks confused

"but that's impossible"

"apparently not seems every evil thing is able to tell who this little guy belongs too Angel chickened out of tell you guys so I have too"

she nods

"Xander Angel had a baby" she yells

"what?"

he comes running in the room to see me taking Connor out of the stroller

"what?"

"Darla and Angel had a baby"

"I though Darla was dead?"

"she was brought back, Angel boned her and they had a baby"

"so where is Darla?" said Giles walking in the room

"she staked herself, she couldn't give birth to him even if she wanted to" I say

"this has never happened before" he said

"well yeah we already knew that so good luck which one of you guys have to tell Buffy"

I turn around and see her looking right at Connor

"so why didn't he tell me?" she asks

"you know Angel, tall and moody on the outside, shy and dweebie on the inside"

I know she never saw that side, I only did when he started breaking out of his emo shell.

"what's his name?" Xander asked coming closer to me to look at him

"Connor"

"that's lame"

"its Irish"

he nodded "I know that"

I roll my eyes

"we are going to be going back soon but I"

they all look surprised, I'm having a vision. A teenage girl getting bite by group of vampires.

"a girl in the park tonight is going to be attacked by vampires"

"why are you floating?"

I look down

"not again" I plob down

"well as you know I have visions so the powers offered to make me part demon so I could handle them"

"so to sum up everything Angel has a baby and you are part demon"

I try to smile

"pretty much"

how about I'm in love with Angel.

"where is he?" asked Buffy

"sleeping" I say as if it is obvious.

"where is he" she says entering my space

"Sunnydale hotel and spa under the name Mr and Mrs Richard"

she storms out with that.

"well that could have been worse" I say to Connor.

Angel

"_Connor come in your going to catch a cold" called Cordy. _

_We are playing in the snow together, luckily the sun is not out _

"_Daddy look I'm making a snow you" says my five year old son _

"_Connor it's a snow Angel"_

_I say picking him up _

"_come on before your mother stakes me in my sleep"_

_he laughs _

"_okay daddy" I carry him into our home _

"_Angel your going to let him catch a cold"_

"_sorry sweetie"_

_I kiss her_

"_its okay just make sure he is out of those wet clothes, I have cookies and hot chocolate"_

_I smile_

"_you hear that mommy is awesome" _

_I kiss him _

"_daddy I'm too big for that"_

_I tickle him _

"_your never too old I will always be your daddy"_

"Angel"

I hear someone yell, I sit up and come face to face with a very angry Buffy, I look at the clock its 4 pm, I only got about four hours of sleep

"what's wrong?" I ask

"what's wrong you have a baby and you didn't even tell me yourself and Cornelia has demon in her" she yells

"how did you even get in here?"

"thats the first thing you say how about your sorry"

"for what? you know I am so sick having to apologize to you for everything I do"

"why are you here Angel?"

"I have business to take care of"

"well take your business and get out"

"I see you haven't changed since you started sleeping with Spike"

she froze "what?"

"he told me last night besides I could smell you on him"

"that's none of your business Angel"

"just like my son is none of yours"

"you forget I am the slayer he is a creature"

I stand up with that

"my son is human"

"you can't really believe that Angel he is the child of two vampires"

"Buffy when I want parenting advice I will ask for it"

"so what now Angel"

"we will never have our later"

I say the words to her, I need to clean break from her once and for all, that is truly why I am here. I need to end it for forever, Connor doesn't need this drama going on in his life, she clearly doesn't want to care for an infant, plus my life is in LA.

"I see"

she says quietly

"Buffy"

I stepping forward

"no Angel your right I don't want to be with a lying vampire anyway"

she leaves with that. Good its finally over.

Cordy

"so you came here just to say that? You dragged me here to be the awkward third wheel"

I am pacing feeding Connor

"that pretty much sums it up I'm sorry Cordy"

I laughed

"its fine but next time give a girl some warning Buffy looked like she wanted to slay Connor right then and there"

"well he is something new"

I nod

"he is something perfect, so can we go home now I'm sure Buffy and the others can handle the vamps I saw earlier"

"yeah we can go home"

I smile

"yay I miss the family"


	2. Chapter 2

Angel

"come on guys it will be fun"

I say to my friends, we have been so busy fighting evil that we need to relax

"who would have thought Angel would be the fun one"

I laugh

"come on guys it will be fun and its all paid for"

"well it would be nice to be somewhere it actually has snow for Connor's first Christmas"

I have my beautiful seven month old son in my arms right now

"screw it I'm in" said Gun

"we are too we could use a break and little Christmas cheer never killed anyone" said Fred

"great now we are leaving in in two days so everyone pack"

"isn't this exciting papa has everything planned" I say to my laughing baby

"okay boys break it up" Cordy says taking him

"you come with auntie Cordy your father has the glint in his eyes"

"I do not I'm just excited its his first Christmas"

"you bought a babies first Christmas stocking didn't you?"

"maybe?"

she laughed

"fine but let it be known I am going because you said the word spa"

"duly noted"

she smiled and walked away with my son. I smile as I watch them go up the stairs, I really enjoy my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Cordy

At the airport I had Connor

"you have a beautiful child"

I just smiled and said thank you. I'm used to it by now, Connor is happy making all kinds of baby noises. Wes and I are sitting next to each other on the plane

"this is nice" I say

"yes" he said,

I hand him Connor and try to get some sleep. After a three hour plane ride we arrive at the airport.

"it should be dark in a few hours Angel said he would meet us there"

we all nod and call a cab to get to the address Angel gave us

"Connor look at all the snow"

I say holding him

"yeah its going to be a great Christmas" said Fred.

"I hope so we got so much to do though, we need a tree and decorations and of course presents" I say

"true and pictures"

we all smile. The house we are staying at his huge. Six bedrooms and six and a half bathrooms but of course we do live in a hotel.

"hey guys" says Angel walking up to from the kitchen

"I made dinner"

he took Connor from Wes

"thanks Angel"

he smiles

"no problem we could all use this break isn't that right"

he kisses Connors face

"papa needed to get away so of course you came with him"

I smiled as he walked upstairs with Connor

"how cute"

I got into the kitchen, he made us chicken, yum.


End file.
